Sierra Caitlyn DiNozzo
by RachelHouse22
Summary: UPDATE: Read the Author's note, please.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Sierra REWRITE

**Ok, my faithful readers, here it is. I am rewriting this whole story(as I said in the author's note) because I feel I can write it better. So, here you go. **

**Chapter 1: Meeting Sierra**

Caitlyn Todd had never imagined becoming part of NCIS. Let alone, Gibbs' team. When she saw Tony on Air Force One, her heart stopped and her breath caught in her lungs. She hadn't seen him in a while.

How was she going to tell him?

She couldn't. She had kept it a secret for this long, she could keep it still.

She and Tony worked together, and Tony reminded Kate of Sierra so much… _The labor was horrific. She was in labor for twenty-six hours, and Kate was beginning to forget what it was for. After Kate heard a cry, this time not from her sister, Joni, she relaxed. _

"_It's a girl," She heard the doctor say, and Joni squealed,_

"_I've always wanted a niece!" _

_Kate sat up, "Can I see her?" _

_A nurse brought the baby over, "Of course, Ms. Todd."_

_The baby, _her_ baby, had her auburn hair, and Tony's green eyes. Her eyes were big, and it amazed Kate that her fingers and nose could be so tiny. The baby yawned, and nuzzled its head onto Kate's body, and started sucking it's thumb._

"_Katie, she's beautiful. She needs a name to match," Joni said, fingering a tiny strand of hair on her niece's head. _

_During her pregnancy, Kate had considered about a trillion names. Lily, Penny, Jennifer, Amber. She was going to name her daughter Kaylie Lauren DiNozzo. _

_Now, that name didn't seem right for a baby so… much like her father. Tony was unique, and Kate could tell this baby was too. There probably wasn't another like her… ever. A mix of a Todd and a DiNozzo was obviously rare. _

"_Sierra. Sierra Caitlyn DiNozzo." Kate said, suddenly. _

"_What? I thought-" Joni started, and then Sierra started to cry. _

"_Oh, she's hungry," the nurse said, and Joni left Kate to her privacy. _

_Joni walked and sat down by her mother, who was waiting in the corridor outside Kate's room. _

"_It's a girl. Sierra Caitlyn DiNozzo." Joni said, sitting down by her mother._

"_Beautiful name. Is Katie alright?" Susan asked._

"_Yeah. She's feeding Sierra now." _

"_Good. You should come with me and we can get everything ready for when she comes home. You go tell her." Susan said, and she grabbed her purse and stood up…_ Her mother was so loving. Sierra was too young to understand that she couldn't see her mother during the weekdays, only on weekends and those special days when she had a day off. Then they would go shopping or go to the beach or to an amusement park. It didn't matter how Kate was feeling, if Sierra was happy, so was Kate.

Sierra was a cutie. She had big, green eyes that told her every emotion, and her wavy, auburn hair could never be tamed. But, somehow, Susan always could.

When Sierra was seven, Susan found out she had pancreatic cancer. Sierra knew that her aunt and grandmother were sad, but she didn't know why. A year later, Susan died.

Three years after that, Joni got a letter that Kate had died during work. A terrorist had shot her. Joni had depression after that, and sometimes ignored the now ten year old Sierra. Sierra would stay up late, fail her classes, and cry herself to sleep when Joni said she didn't care.

The funeral was sad, as most funerals are. But this funeral was for Joni, Sierra, and a few close friends of Kate only.

Other than that, Sierra had lived normally.

It was about to change.

ooo000O000ooo

Sierra is now thirteen. She has lived with her aunt for a majority of her life, and has no clue who her father is.

Her aunt, Joni, has just come out of a deep depression. They don't really have any money, so it was weird when, on a Saturday, Joni packed up the car with a suitcase, some food, and they left.

"Where are we going, Aunt Joni?" Sierra asked when they had left their home state of New York.

"To meet your father." Joni said, not looking at Sierra, but focusing on the road.

"What? I don't wanna meet him! I want to live with you! I don't even know him!" Sierra yelled.

"I really don't care, Si," Joni said, using her nickname for Sierra, "It's obvious that when you live with me, you don't do your homework. You're failing English, math, and history!"

"So? If I promise to do my work, can we turn around?" Sierra asked.

"No."

"What? But, I promised!"

"So? I want you to meet your father."

Sierra caved in, and took her drawing notebook out. She started a new picture, one of what she thinks her father looks like.

"What does he look like, Aunt Joni?" Sierra asked.

"The last time I saw him, he had brown kinda spike-ish hair, your eyes, and was wearing a suit."

By the time that they stopped for lunch, Sierra was done with her picture. As they were walking into McDonald's, Sierra showed Joni her picture.

"Is that him?" she asked.

"Oh my God. You got it. That is totally him." Joni said, amazed, as they were sitting down, waiting for their number to be called.

"Sweet. I'll know who to expect now." Sierra said.

After lunch, they headed out again. They played the radio, and sang along loudly, with Joni off tune, and Sierra perfect. They sang to The Beatles, Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez, and others.

About two hours of driving later, they made it. They pulled into the parking lot of an office building.

"Where are we? I thought we were meeting my dad." Sierra said.

"We are. This is where he works." Joni said, and Sierra shrugged.

The building was normal on the outside, but on the inside they went through metal detectors, and other safety protocols you only see people go through on TV. When they were finally let through, an office lady showed them to a place with orange walls, and people working on computers. The lady walked them to a group of four people who were talking.

"What are you doing tonight, Zee-Vah?" A man asked. The man was standing, by a TV, looking at some random picture.

"Nothing, Tony. You?" The woman across from him answered, in an accent. _I think that's Israeli, _Sierra thought.

"Nothing. It's movie night, Ziva! I always have movie night on the first Tuesday of every week!" 'Tony' answered back to… Was her name Ziva?

"Tony, you'd better not jinx it. Gibbs might hear you and keep you late." Another man said, who was sitting down and looking at a computer. The man was too skinny for her taste.

"True, Gibbs probably has a button that says, 'Jinx FILL IN NAME HERE's day'." Joni and Sierra walked up behind him, signaling Ziva and the other guy to be quiet. "Oh, crap. He's behind me, huh?"

"No, but I am." Joni said, and Tony turned around.

"Joni! What are you doing here?" Tony asked after hugging Joni's neck.

"Nothing. I want you to meet someone. I think you'll like her." Joni said, taking Sierra's hand. "Tony, this Sierra.

Sierra nodded towards him, and Tony stuck out his hand.

"Hey, Sierra. Nice to meet you." He said, and Sierra meekly shook his hand.

"So you're my father, huh?"

**Honestly, I like it better than the first one. It's longer, more detailed, and I can see where I'm going with this. Please review, and maybe you could give ideas on how Tony and Ziva end up, and maybe McGee and Abby? And what you want to stay from the original story. I don't know what to keep. XD**

**~ RachelHouse22**


	2. Chapter 2: What Now?

Thank you for the reviews and the people who put my story on their favorites list!

Lat Time:

_Kate nodded her head, "Sierra Caitlyn DiNozzo. That's your name, little one. Sounds good, huh?"_

"_Tony, this is Sierra, Katie's daughter." Tony shook her hand and Joni said, "She's your daughter, too."_

And now, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Tony looked at Sierra, his daughter? It couldn't be. "H-how…. W-when?" Tony asked, stuttering. "Sisi, go talk to Tim." Joni said, pushing Sierra towards McGee. "Hey, McGoop! Howya been?" said Sierra, walking over to McGee. "Tony, remember when you and Katie met February 1996?" asked Joni. Tony nodded his head, "In a restaurant. She ordered the lasagna. I was her waiter. With the check, I gave her my number and she called the next day." "Yes, well, after that night, she felt nauseous. And it went on after that." Joni continued. Tony looked at Sierra and McGee. "GIBBS!!!!! It's been so long! Give me hug!" Sierra said as she and Gibbs hugged. "Huh. Gibbs is a softie after all." said Tony, a little bit too loud. "I heard that, DiNozzo." Just then, Ziva hurried on in. "Sorry I am late, my car is broken and I had to take the Bus." After she saw what was happening, she said, "Who's this? What did I miss?" McGee said, "Tony has a daughter. Sierra, meet Ziva. Ziva, Sierra." Ziva was, well, completely shocked. She knew he was bound to have kids, but, she kinda hoped it would be with her and he would be married. To her. "I just have one question." Ziva said, "Who is the mother?" Nobody said anything. They were all too sad remembering Kate. Sierra was sad to, **_**but**_**, she thought, **_**a question was asked. And doesn't a question need an answer?**_** "Ummm… Kate Todd was my mother." she said, almost crying. She lived with her Grandma Marie, yes, but Kate would visit on her days off and, when Tony had the day off, she would get to come to NCIS. Then she thought of something. "Hey! Is Abby here today? I haven't seen her yet!" Abby was almost like a sister to Sierra. Almost like a sister to Kate. They Imed*** and texted each other all day. "Ok, Sisi, I'll take you to see Abby." said McGee. He really, really, _really _wanted to see Abby.

**Hope you like your new chapter. **

*** Imed is Instant Messaging. The stupid computer wouldn't let me capitalize the m, like this: M.***

**And again: Housefan390 3 reviews and ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3:Labby and a discovery

**Thank you for all of the FABOULOUS reviews! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. My parents went to the mall and stuff to get me and my sister presents. So I was at my grandmas and she doesn't have a computer(STUBBORN!). Chapter 3: Labby! And a discovery**

**Last Time: **

"_**I just have one question," Ziva said, "Who is her mother?" **_

_**-------------**_

"_**Kate Todd was my mother," Sierra said, almost crying.**_

McGee, Tony, Ziva, and Sierra were all in the elevator going down to Abby's lab, or as Abby calls it 'Labby'. "Oh no." said Sierra, now called Sisi. "What is it, Sisi?" asked Tony. Tony still couldn't believe that he had a daughter. That's probably why whenever he flirted with Kate, she didn't flirt back. He could of taken her back easily. But, Kate didn't probably know if he would leave if he found out or anything. _That's why she moved right after!_ he thought. "Abby just sent me a text. 'whatcha doing?'" Sierra said. Finally, the elevator _ding!_ed and they all got off. Tony told Sierra to stay outside, "We want it to be a surprise." Tony, McGee, and Ziva all walked into The Labby. Abby was texting. _Y havent u txted me? Im feeling lonely! _Just then McGee, Tony, and Ziva walked in. McGee was all smiley, Ziva was, well, normal, and Tony had a hint of surprise in his face; the rest was normal. "Ummmm, Timmy, as much as I like to smiling faces, its kind of creeping me out." she said, taking a step back. "Abby, we've got a surprise for you. Turn around, put your hands over your eyes and DON'T peek!" said McGee. Tony called Sierra in and she stood just like Abby was. "Okay…. Now!" said Tony. Both Abby and Sierra turned and screamed, at the same exact time. "OH MY GOD!!!! YOU'RE HERE!!!" screamed Abby. And Sierra nodded her head. They hugged and hugged and then they hugged some more. Then Abby asked, "What happened? Tony knows, and Jo's not here." Sierra said, "Granma died two days ago. Aunt Joni brought me here, but left to catch her flight." Just then Abby's phone rang. "Hello, this is Labby. Abby speaking. Oh hi Gibbs! Yeah I saw her. She's really grown, huh? A fine young lady. Oh! You need them? Ok. I'll tell them. Bye Gibbs! Don't forget the Calf-Pow!" she hung up the phone, "Gibbs needs you guys. Sisi can stay with me." While Abby was saying that, they were already out the door. But then Sierra noticed something. "Hey! Abby look! Dad left his cell phone here!" Sierra said to Abby, who just got a match for something. Sierra flipped open the phone. And the wallpaper was Ziva.

**Hi! Sorry it took so long. Writers block here and there. And of course, Housefan390 *hearts* ideas and reviews. ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

**Hi! So sorry for the long wait! Busy and stuff! Hope you like it. Chapter 4: Confusion**

**Last Time:**

"_OH MY GOD!!!! YOU'RE HERE!!!" screamed Abby._

_------_

_Sierra flipped open the phone. And the wallpaper was Ziva._

"WHAT?! ZIVA?!" said Abby, running over to where Sierra was standing with the phone. "Abby, do you know what this means?" said Sierra. Abby shook her head, "No what?" Sierra looked at Abby with a shocked face, "Honestly? I've only known my Dad for two hours and even I know! They're IN LOVE Abby! IN LOVE!!! And this," she said holding up the phone, "Proves it." Abby took the cell phone from Sierra's hands, "OK, Sisi, Let's call Ziva and talk to Tony."

Tony was sitting in the drivers seat of the Merceades. And Ziva was in the passengers seat. "Take this turn, Tony. No! You missed it! Gibbs said _that_ turn!" said Ziva, completely annoyed and joyful at the same time. All for the same guy. "No, Gibbs said _this _turn! See! There's that barn McDirctions told us to watch out for." Then Ziva's phone started to ring. "Tony, why are you calling me?" Ziva said when she saw the caller ID. "Oh crap! I forgot my cell at the Labby, answer it, its probably Abby." Ziva opened the phone, "Shalom. Yes, hello Sierra. And Abby. Yes he is here. Ok, here he is." Ziva put the phone on speaker. "DiNozzo." "Dad! Hey!" "Oh-Hey! Sisi!" "And Abby!" "And Abby. What do you need?" "Ummm, OK, first of all, you left your phone at the Labby. Its OK, we've got it." "Thanks, Sisi. And second of all?" "Oh- OK, Why do you have Ziva as your wallpaper?" "Ummm, Sisi, Gotta go, bye!" Ziva hung up and stared at Tony. "Me. As your wallpaper? Are you sreious?" Tony pulled over, "First of all, yes. I am _completely _serious about the wallpaper. And second of all, we took the wrong turn."

**Sorry for the lame ending. Will update tomorrow, I promise. And REVIEW! Please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Yes, I should

**Oh, crap! Sorry for breaking that promise for updating the next day! Got REALLY busy! But Thursday was my last day for school and I am officially on Christmas break! Yay! **

**So, here's chapter 5: Yes, I should**

"_**Honestly? I've only known my dad for two hours and I even know! There IN LOVE, Abby! IN LOVE!!! And this," she said holding up the phone, "Proves it!"**_

_**------**_

_**Tony pulled over, "First of all, yes. I am completely serious about the wallpaper. And second of all, we took the wrong turn."**_

Ziva sat there in the passenger seat while Tony called McGee for directions. _He has me as his wallpaper. _thought Ziva, _Me. Why, I don't know. Maybe he loves me. Probably not. He probably has all these feelings about Kate coming up. But, maybe I should tell him. No, I shouldn't. Yes, I should. _"Fine. It's decided. I'll tell him." said Ziva as Tony got in the car. "Tell who what?" Ziva turned beet red, "Uhhhhh, tell McGee that Abby has feelings for him?" Tony looked at Ziva weird, "Yeah, okay. Actually McNotclearenough said 'If you see the barn, you took a wrong turn.'" Ziva laughed; Tony was funny. He made it sound as if McGee had a deep voice and a lisp. And 'McNotclearenough'? She always laughed at the names Tony called McGee. Tony smiled. He loved making people laugh, even as a kid. When he was five, he even wanted to be a stand-up comic. But, his dad had other plans. "Tony, we're here." said Ziva.

"We're here, boss." said Tony as they walked into the crime scene. "It's about time, DiNozzo." said Gibbs, not even looking up from his work, "Ziva, interview suspects. DiNozzo, sketch."

_1 and a half hours later_

"Tony, can I talk to you? Privately?" Ziva asked Tony when they got back to NCIS. Ziva lead Tony to the men's room and locked the door. "Zi, what's this about?" asked Tony when she locked the door. "Tony, remember when I said I will tell him? And I said McGee? Well, by McGee, I meant you. And by Abby, I meant me." Tony closed his eyes, "So the real sentence is 'Tell Tony that Ziva has feelings for him'?" Ziva took Tony's hand, "Yes that is the sentence." Then, Tony laughed and pulled Ziva into a kiss.

**Okay, tell me what you think please! I also need ideas for next chapter, so that too! **


	6. Chapter 6: Foggy

Okay, sorry for the long update. First Christmas(I got a Dsi!) and then New Years(I stayed up!), I got really busy! So, I'd also like to say this: I REALLY need ideas! Maybe that's why I take so long! But, if you have any ideas, please, please, _please_ tell me! Chapter 6: foggy

Last time:

"_Fine. Its decided. I'll tell him." said Ziva as Tony got in the car._

_-------------_

_Ziva took Tony's hand, "Yes. That is the sentence." Then Tony laughed and pulled Ziva into a kiss. _

"**Timmy! What are you doing?" asked Abby as she and Sierra walked down the hall. "Tony and Ziva are in there. And I gotta PEE!" said McGee as he pulled on the door again. "Here. Let me help." said Sierra, "OPEN UP!!!!!!" She banged and kicked on the door. Nothing. "Hmmm, that always worked with Aunt Joni. Weird." Abby said, "Timmy, you know that there's a bathroom downstairs, too, right?" McGee looked at Abby, "I already tried that one. Flooded." Just as Sierra started kicking the door again, Tony opened it, his shirt off. "Whoa there, dad. What happened in there?" asked Sierra, backing up. "Uhhh, lets just say we, Ziva and me, fogged up the mirrors. McGoogle, where you goin?" "PEE!!" McGee said as he rushed in. "Okay, We'll leave, just let me get my shirt on." said Tony while Ziva walked out. "DINOZZO! DAVID! Get over here!" yelled Gibbs when Ziva walked out. "Coming!" said Ziva, "Hurry, Tony!" **

"**You know, Tony and Ziva had this coming to them!" said Abby when she and Sierra were back in her lab. "You say it like it's a bad thing! But, its NOT!! We got them together! Yay!" said Sierra. "Yeah!" said Abby. "Sierra! Time to go!" yelled Tony, Ziva at his side. "OK!" yelled Sierra, "Bye!" She wanted to go. Now, she gets to see her new house.**

**Okay, sorry for the lame ending. Review and I need ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7: hardwood floors hurt!

**Okay, here's you new chapter. Chapter 7: hardwood floors hurt!**

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Uhhh, let's just say we, Ziva and me, fogged up the mirrors." said Tony.**_

_**------------------**_

_**She wanted to go. Now, she gets to see her new house.**_

_Ding! _The elevator doors opened; Sierra walked in before her dad and Ziva, making googly-eyes at each other. "You know Zi, you don't have to go home." said Tony once the doors shut. "Then where would I go, Tony?" asked Ziva. "You know, my house. My bed." said Tony as he started to kiss her passionately. "Gross. Hey, kid in the room!" said Sierra, snapping her fingers in front of them. Ziva pushed Tony off her, "Tony, listen to your daughter. She is right. Remember Rule 12?" "Oh. Yeah. So?" said Tony. _Ding! _"Bye Tony. See you tomorrow." said Ziva walking out of the elevator.

Once Tony led Sierra to his car, she said, "Cool car. '88?" "Actually, it's an '89." said Tony, impressed that Sierra got so close. "Cool." she said. The ride was silent, except for the radio. Tony usually doesn't let anyone change the station, but Sierra he did. Right now it was on Radio Disney, and Sierra was singing along to David Archuleta's Crush.

**Did you ever think when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or fallin' in love? Is this really just another crush?**

By the time the song ended, they pulled up at Tony's apartment building. Tony unlocked and opened the door. "So, I'm sleeping on the couch?" asked Sierra. "Huh?" asked Tony, looking in the empty fridge for food. "Knowing me, and knowing my mom, you have two rooms, but one is full of movies, right?" Tony looked up and grabbed the phone, "Yeah. So yeah. You're sleeping on the couch. Sorry." Sierra waved her hand dissmising the idea, "Its fine. I slept on the couch back home, too." "You did?" asked Tony. "Yeah. Didn't really want to share a room with Aunt Joni or Granma. Can you make that pizza pepperoni, sausage and extra chese?" "Already did." said Tony flopping on the couch and turning the TV on.

A whole pizza and a movie later, Tony and Sierra were in bed. Tony was having 'his dream' again.

_I'm running on the beach. The water splashes on my feet, and I see a woman. I stop running and the woman turns around. Its--\_

THUMP

"Wha- What was that?" asked a 60% awake Tony. "Owwww." was his response. He got up and walked over to Sierra, who was on the ground, clutching her left arm. "Let me see." Tony said, turning on the light. "Owwwww. That hurts." said Sierra. "Come on. Lets take you to the doctor. I think its broken." All Sierra said was, "Hardwood floors hurt!"

**Okay, please review, and NCIS lover, I will have something happen to McGee and Abby, whether its medling by Sierra, or by chance. Also, Ideas please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Casts

Okay, new chapter! Also, wish me luck! For these three things: 1) My FIRST EVER dentist appointment. Ever. 2) I'm now writing my first one-shot. Its House, but hey, ya know? 3) Thinking of writing a Mentalist NCIS crossover. Its gonna be cool because its Tiva and Jibson.

Oh and P.S.: There is a character of another show in this chapter. If you can guess who it is (a female), I'll write in a character for you. It can be you or just someone you wanna see or whatever.

Last time:

"_Owwwww. That hurts." said Sierra. "Come on. Lets take you to the doctor. I think its broken." All Sierra said was, "Hardwood floors hurt!"_

**Once they were at the ER, the doctor came over. "Hi. I'm Doctor Allison Cameron. Let me see your arm," said the doctor when Sierra held up her arm. "Okay, yeah. That is definitely broken. Sir, I need you to sign some papers and I'll have a nurse get the cast on. Come with me!" she said walking away. Sierra watched as her dad walked away and the doctor talk to a nurse who went out of the room and came back with a cast. "Ok, let's get this cast on, shall we?" the nurse asked when she walked over to Sierra. "Okay… Will it hurt?" Sierra asked, thinking about pain meds. "No, I'm going to numb your arm before I put the cast on, but, Dr. Cameron will have to perscribe pain meds. May I ask what happened? We don't get many people in the middle of the night, in their pajamas, with a broken arm." she said; she laughed at the last part. "Uhhh, I fell off the… couch. Its my first night with my dad, and no bedroom for me yet, sooo, I slept on the couch, dreaming wonderful dreams about cute guys on beaches, then THUMP! I'm on the floor of my dad's apartment! Funny, huh?" she said, animating the story of her recently broken arm, now that her arm was in a cast. "Ok, here comes your dad and Dr. Cameron, bye!" said the nurse, waving bye. **

_**NCIS Building, 0800hr**_

"**McGee, why isn't DiNozzo here?" asked Gibbs when he rushed into the bullpen with his morning coffee. "Uh, I don't know, boss. I've been calling him since seven. No answers." said McGee. Just then, Tony walked in with Sierra on his six. "DINOZZO! Where have you been?" asked Gibbs, again, normally. "Sorry Gibbs, I broke my arm last night, Dad took me to the hospital to get a cast." Gibbs looked at Sierra. "Fine. Gear up, Sierra, take these dierections to Ducky and stay and help Abby." Sierra boy scout saluted Gibbs, "Yes Sir!" It was just a normal day. **_**Sure**_**, thought Sierra, **_**a **__**normal**__** day at NCIS? With **__**my**__** dad? Yeah right! **_

**Please review, and remember, whoever guesses the right character from the right show, gets their own *drum roll* Character! *plays cheesey game show music* Also, if you could give me an idea with your character, please!**


	9. Chapter 9:A Normal Day?

**So, here's your new chapter. NCIS Lover () won the contest thingy, so (and I'm guessing hair color and stuff like that) her character will be in a couple of chapters up. Chapter 9: A Normal Day?**

**Last time:**

"_**Yes Sir!" It was just a normal day. Sure, thought Sierra, a **__**normal**__** day at NCIS? With **__**my**__** dad? Yeah right! **_

While Sierra was walking down to give Ducky the directions, Tony and Ziva were in the elevator. "How did Sierra break her arm, Tony?" asked Ziva. "She was sleeping on the couch, and fell off. We had to go to the ER at 3:30 AM. I hated it! I hate hospitals!" said Tony. Ziva looked at him, "Why do you hate hospitals, Tony?" she asked. "The first time that I can remember at a hospital, was when my mom died. Drunk driver." said Tony, not looking at Ziva. Ziva gave him a hug, slightly squeezing him, and a lone tear dropped from her eye. She felt Tony's hand brush it away and her heart-rate sped trough the roof. "Tony, are we like boy-friend girl-friend now? Because Gibbs won't like that…" Ziva asked him. "Zi, I'll ask him. But, for now, we'll have to hide it." Ziva looked at him confusedly, "You know, Zi, dates and stuff like that. Dinners at my house, late nights in my bed," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. _Ding! _"Come on Tony, let's go before Gibbs suspects."

_The Crime Scene, 909 Wood St. 0747h_

"What's the TOD, Duck?" asked Gibbs. "Oh, hello Jethro. Around 2:00 AM this morning. Sad and unfortunate death, really. You see this, here?" Ducky said, pointing to a stab wound in the neck, "This was the kill wound; Its about six or seven inches deep. The poor girl didn't get to fight, she might have knew the attacker." Just then Ziva walked up and said, "Gibbs, all the accounts from witnesses are different. One said white truck, another said blue mustang." And then Tony walked up and said, "Boss, I got another body. Male, about thirty something, probably a friend. Same wounds as her." He pointed to the victim. "Okay, DiNozzo, get McGee and let's go." said Gibbs.

_NCIS Building, 2000h_

"DiNozzo." said Gibbs. "Yes boss?" Tony said, putting his head up from his desk; He was tired from lack of sleep. "Go home. Sleep." said Gibbs. "Yes boss. I'm going." said Tony, standing up.

_DiNozzo Household, 2100h_

"Si," said Tony when they were settled and watching a movie. "Yeah, dad?" asked Sierra. "How do you feel on starting school?" Tony asked. He saw Sierra think about it, and then she nodded her head, "Sure. Oh, and I'm in the eighth grade, by the way. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Night, dad." she said. "Night, kid." Tony said.

**Okay, next chapter has the new character in it. And then Sierra goes to school. Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10: School Daze

**Wow. I've updated 3 days in a row. That must be a record or something. So, NCIS Lover's character in this chapter, a girl named Ryan. Chapter 10: School Daze (P.S.: This chapter skips a couple days to a week, when Sierra starts school.)**

"So, are you ready?" asked Tony.

"Dad, I already told you, I'll tell you when I'm ready. It's kinda hard dressing with this stupid cast!" said Sierra, today was her first day of school.

"But," Tony said, _I am SO bad at this. _he thought.

As if she read his mind, Sierra came out and said, "It's okay, dad. I bet when you see Ziva, all your problems will go away! Come on, let's go!"

"Probably not." said Tony once they got in the car.

"What?" asked Sierra, confused.

"Ziva's been kinda… away, you know what I mean? Like, she doesn't talk to me as much, she won't answer my calls - even for work - and, even Gibbs noticed it!" said Tony. He stopped when they reached the school. "You need me to go in there with you?" he asked as Sierra unbuckled.

"Dad, I'm not 5. I'm a big girl. Bye! And say sorry for whatever you did to Ziva!" said Sierra, chuckling. Then, she walked the walkway to Lincoln Junior High School, nervous the whole way.

_Inside the building, 0705h_

Sierra walked up to the front desk to find a lady, about mid - 40's, with a ton of makeup on, fake nails and red - dyed hair. "Um, hello, I'm starting school today." Sierra said, studying her surroundings. There was a portrait of Abraham Lincoln above a trophy case, which held many trophies, mostly cheerleading though. On another wall was some facts about the Civil War, and some pictures of students on a field trip to an aquarium or something.

"Name please." said the lady, her nameplate said Julie Markson. Just as excepted, her voice was nasally and she was chewing gum.

"Sierra DiNozzo." Julie typed something on the computer. Then, she printed something out and gave Sierra a piece of paper.

"There's your schedule. RYAN!" she yelled for Ryan, and out stepped a girl, brown hair, about to her shoulders, bright blue eyes and glasses.

"Yes?" asked Ryan.

"Take this Shannon girl around. You both have the same schedule."

"Okay, Ms. Markson. Come on." said Ryan. She walked off, Sierra on her six.

"So, Shannon, is it?" Ryan asked.

"No. Sierra. Sierra DiNozzo, actually." Sierra said, looking at the walls of the school. There were posters everywhere. Bake sales, pep rallies, and even parties.

"Pretty involved school, huh?" asked Sierra as they turned a corner.

"Yeah, second in sports, and first in cheerleading. Always." said Ryan, a little madly.

"Wow, you gotta bone to pick with the cheerleading squad?" asked Sierra.

"Well, actually, I tried out, and the 'Squad Leader' said I have no talent! And I can do a triple back flip! And she can't!" Ryan said, shouting a little. Sierra step back a little and Ryan added, "Oh, sorry, that got to me a little. Who do have first?"

Sierra looked at her schedule and said, "Science, Mrs. White." Ryan nodded her head and started walking. Sierra looked up from her schedule to see Ryan already five steps ahead of her.

"Wait up!" she said, and Ryan stopped. She looked at Sierra's cast and said, "What happened?"

"Fell off the couch." Sierra said, and Ryan looked at her. "Yea, I know." Sierra said.

"So, here's Mrs. White's room, she likes to do labs, while the other science teacher doesn't." Ryan said as Sierra looked around. There were lab tables around the room, with sinks, and science magazines.

Sierra looked at her schedule and said, "I have history next, with Mr. Basirico."

Ryan took Sierra to Mr. Basirico's room, which was just around the corner. "Mr. B is just a regular history teacher, kinda boring if you ask me though."

The classroom was full of desks, and there were notes on the black-board.

Sierra's next class was art, with Mrs. Mudge. "Mrs. Mudge is a half and half teacher. She doesn't like talking though. Next?" Her classroom was a regular art room, easels everywhere and paint everywhere.

Sierra said, "I have the next two classes with Mrs. Caplea, reading and language arts." Ryan had to take Sierra all the way across the school to get to Mrs. Caplea's room. It was a larger room, with a media cart and several desks.

A bell rang and Ryan said, "Wow, lunch already? So, did you bring your own lunch or cafeteria food?"

"Cafeteria. Is it gross?" asked Sierra, "My other school had the GROSSEST food you could imagine!"

Ryan thought about it, "Well, I guess it depends. Come on."

The walk to the cafeteria was rough. There were boys running to be first in line, and girls walking WAY to slow. When they finally got to the line, they were behind a couple making out and a group of girls who looked like they just came from those make-up shows. Perfect.

An aide came out and said, "Today's lunch is Mac n' cheese! Who doesn't know their account number?" Sierra raised her hand and the aide came over. "Name?"

"Sierra DiNozzo."

"You're not on here. First time today?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your schedule?"

Sierra got out her schedule. "Its right here. Account number 775." Then the aide walked away.

The wait for the line was long. The couple who kept kissing, never moved. "Apparently they aren't hungry." said Ryan.

"Yes they are. For themselves." said Sierra and Ryan laughed.

They sat by some kids, Ryan's friends, who looked different than the other kids. There was a girl, she had dirty blonde hair, black glasses, and was wearing a black Billabong jacket and black jeans. Another girl had light brown hair, wore a bright orange Hollister shirt and a skirt. And there were twins, boys, one with long black hair and the other with short orange - looking hair. "Hey guys." said Ryan, sitting down and setting down Sierra's tray; Ryan carried Sierra's tray for her because of her arm.

"Hey Ryan, who's this?" asked the black jacket girl.

"I'm Sierra. Sierra DiNozzo." said Sierra said, waving hi.

"I'm Erica. Erica Shannon. This is Morgan Aledrege," Erica said pointing to the orange shirt girl, "And this is Nathanial," she said pointing to the twin with long black hair, "And this is his twin Quentin." She pointed to the other twin.

"Hi." Sierra said and Morgan jumped up.

"Hi! I'm Morgan, but you knew that! I had sugar!" said Morgan, shaking Sierra's hand.

Nathanial picked up some Mac n' cheese with his spork, "This stuff sucks! I can't wait for Friday!"

"What's on Friday?" asked Sierra, who had now sat down and was eating her green beans.

"Every Friday, the cafeteria serves Dominoes pizza." said Ryan.

"And ice cream!" said Morgan, rubbing her stomach.

"And, this Friday's the DANCE!" said a voice behind Sierra. She looked behind her and saw the cutest guy she ever seen.

"Hey. I'm Dakota. I saw you're new and came to say hello." Dakota said, shaking Sierra's hand. "And I saw you have a cast. May I sign it?" he asked, holding a pen.

Sierra nodded her head; her voice was gone. Dakota had perfectly tanned skin, brown eyes that went on forever, and a face chiseled by angels.

"I know, but he's taken." said Ryan, waking Sierra up from her trance. She noticed that Dakota was gone.

"Wow." Sierra said.

_NCIS building, lunchtime_

"Hey, Zi. What's up with you?" Tony asked. McGee was out getting cheeseburgers and Gibbs was who knows where doing who knows what.

"Nothing, Tony." Ziva said. She never looked up from her work.

"Yes, there is, Zi! What is it?" asked Tony.

"Fine, Tony. You know how we… Fogged up the mirrors?" said Ziva, finally looking up at him.

"Yeah." said Tony.

"Then you know how I got pregnant!" she hissed, running to the bathroom. Tony stood there, shocked.

"Hey, Tony. Here's that double cheese burger." said McGee, who came back from the lunch run. All Tony did was run after Ziva.

"What did I miss?" McGee asked no one in particular.

_Ladies Bathroom. _

Tony came in and locked the door after making sure that he and Ziva were the only one in the bathroom.

"Zi, talk to me! Please!" said Tony. He knocked on the stall door, but all he heard was Ziva's sobs.

"No, Tony! I need to be alone." said Ziva, through her sobs.

"Please, Zi? I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise."

"Tony," Ziva said, opening the stall door, "You did not hurt me. I, I just did not know how you would react."

"Zi, that's a stupid statement. I will always be there for you. Always." Tony pulled Ziva into a passionate kiss. Then, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad. Where are you?" said Sierra through the phone.

"NCIS. Why?"

"School is over."

"Oh. I'm coming. See ya."

"See ya."

Tony looked back at Ziva, and said, "I've gotta go get Si, but you can come to my place tonight, kay?"

Ziva nodded her head and went to the sink to clean up. Tony left the bathroom, receiving weird looks from the ladies walking by.

**Soo, like it? It's long, I know. But I felt in the mood to write. Its raining here in California, and, well, yeah. Review please! Oh, and I don't own NCIS or Dominoes Pizza. But, Sierra is mine.**


	11. Chapter 11:Another School Day

**Another chapter. Yay! Chapter 11: **

"Dad! I had THE best day. EVER!" said Sierra as she got in the car.

"Okay. What hap--" he asked before he was interrupted by his daughter.

"Okay, I met this chick, her name's Ryan, she's AWESOME! She has these friends, Erica, Morgan, Nathanial, and Quentin, they're awesome, too! And, I was at lunch, and I met this boy. He's so cu- nice."

Tony looked at Sierra and said, "You can tell me, Si."

"Okay. He's SO cute! And, he signed my cast! I'm SO happy!" she said, beaming. "So. What was up with Ziva?"

Tony didn't look at her. He said, "Nothing."

"DAD! I can tell when you're lying. Must have been something mom did a lot. But, what is it really?"

"She's… Pregnant." Sierra looked at him in disbelief.

"So, I'm going to have a half-brother and/or sister? Cool!" she said, beaming even harder.

"Wait, why did you say 'and/or'?" he asked. They were now in the NCIS building, just walking into the elevator.

"Because. It could be twins, or triplets. Or even quadruplets! That would be cool!" she saw the scared look on Tony's face and put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, dad. Probably only one, anyway."

They walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen. McGee just got off the phone, and sighed.

"What's wrong, McSad?" Sierra asked, walking over by him.

"My Aunt Denise just told me she's sending out my cousin, Nick, because she's sick and no one else can."

"Oh." Sierra walked over to Ziva's desk too see what she was doing. But she was just doing a case report. And her dad was on the phone for something or other.

"I'm going to Abby's. Bye." They said nothing. "Fine. Be that way." she mumbled as she left.

_Abby's lab_

"Hey, Abby. What are you doing?" Sierra asked in a bored tone when she walked in.

"Nothing much. How was your first day at Lincoln Junior High?" Abby asked, excited.

"Oh! I met this girl named Ryan, she's REALLY nice, and her friends are nice too. And, I met this boy." at the word boy, Abby gave a little shriek.

"Well, is he cute? Nice?" Abby prodded.

"Well, he is TOTALLY HOT! With a capital H!" Sierra shrieked, jumping up. Abby jumped with her.

"Hey, Abby. Do you know McGee's cousin, Nick?" Sierra asked when they settled down.

"No. Why, do you?" she asked back. Sierra shook her head.

_Tony's house, 2030h_

They left NCIS at different times. But, came to Tony's house at the same time. Tony unlocked the door and said, "You think Gibbs noticed? He was looking at me weird…"

Ziva kissed him, "Think positive, Tony. Positive."

Tony kissed her back, "Fine, Sweetcheecks." Then Sierra walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" she yelled when they wouldn't stop kissing.

"Yes, Sierra?" Ziva asked when they finally heard her.

"Dad told me you're pregnant." she said; Ziva's face went pale-ish white.

"Yes. That's true." Ziva said. She sat down on the couch and watched the show that was on, The Mentalist.

"I LOVE this show, Ziva. You see, Jane and Lisbon are in love, but they're to scared to admit it." said Sierra, pointing out the people on the TV.

"Wait-- This Jane, he is a guy?" Ziva asked. Sierra nodded.

"And, he is TOTALLY HOT!!!" Sierra said and Ziva nodded her head back.

"I agree, I could just--" she began, but Tony walked in and asked, "You could just what, Zi?" Ziva piped up quick.

_The next day, Lincoln JH. Wednesday, Jan. 20th_

Sierra was opening her locker. Wait-- scratch that. _Trying _to open her locker. She was failing to because of her arm.

_It's a darn good thing this comes off in a week._ she thought as she tried to open her locker again, without luck.

"Do you need any help?" asked a voice behind her, a soft, smooth voice. Sierra turned around to see Dakota standing there. Sierra nodded her head and stepped aside.

"So, Dakota, who do you have first?" Sierra asked. He was opening her locker, she at leasr had to start a conversation with him, Dakota Davis. Cutest, most popular, smoothest, and funniest guy in the whole school.

"I have Ms. Guess for reading first. Second, too." he said. He opened her locker and stepped out of her way.

"Oh. I have White first and Basirico second. Third I have art." Sierra said, grabbing her science book.

"Oh! I have art, too. It has always been a passion of mine to paint and draw." Dakota said as Sierra closed her locker.

"Cool," Sierra said. They stood there in an awkward silence. Dakota broke the awkwardness by saying, "So… The dance is on Friday. Are you going?"

"Uh, probably not. I'm new to the school and yeah." Sierra said.

"Well. Maybe you can," said Dakota, "With me." Sierra had to think about it, she was going to spend that night playing board games with her dad, Abby, and McGee. And she was going to beat McGee, she was sure of it. But, going to the dance, with Dakota Davis, meant super popularity for eternity. And it also meant going shopping for an awesome dress, accessories, shoes, etc.

"Sure, Dakota. I'll go with you. But, one question." she said, nodding her head.

"Shoot, Sierra" Dakota said.

"Ryan said yesterday you were… taken. What happened?" she asked. Just then, the bell rang. Actually, it screeched. So loudly, Sierra had to cover her ears.

After it stopped, Dakota said, "We broke up yesterday, after school. You see, I was dating Mackenzie Thornsberry, and she is very jealous. She saw me signing your cast, there, and well, blew up in my face about it after school. The funny thing is, she was willing to forgive me. But, if I were to, say, oh, accidentally bump into a girl in the hallway, and then say sorry, and she saw me? She throw a fit. So, I broke it off. She was furious, yes, but it was worth it. Finally free to say sorry to a girl!" By then, Dakota had walked Sierra to Mrs. White's class. "Goodbye, Sierra. Until third period." Dakota said, walking away. Sierra giggled and walked into the classroom.

Sierra walked up to the teacher and gave Mrs. White her schedule.

"Hello, Sierra. You can choose your own seat, we were just starting." said Mrs. White. Luckily for Sierra, there was a seat open by Ryan.

Sierra went to sit by her. Once she sat down, the teacher started talking about mitosis. Sierra got out a piece of paper and wrote something. Ryan got it and read it.

**Guess what? You'll LOVE it.**

Ryan wrote back.

_What?_

**I'm going to the dance.**

_What? Who?_

**DAKOTA DAVIS!!!**

_NO. WAY!!_

**Yes!**

By the end of the period, the whole paper was full of notes. Sierra and Ryan walked over to Basirico's history class talking about the dance.

After history, Sierra and Ryan split ways and Sierra practically ran to art class. Dakota was already there, and he saved her a seat. Sierra took a deep breath and walked calmly over to her seat. Mrs. Mudge was a fairly older woman. Who dressed with stuff from the eighties. "Welcome class! Welcome to another wonderful day of expressing yourself through color!" She had the class paint, or try to paint, the person sitting next to them. Sierra and Dakota turned to face each other and that's who they painted.

"Agh! Mine looks nothing like you!" said Sierra, laughing. She turned her painting around and it looked like Dakota. All smeared.

"It looks fine. I like my head smeared." he said, trying to fix it and laughing.

The next period they had together also. Mrs. Capela had seated Sierra in the luckiest place ever: in between Ryan and Dakota. All they did was grammar; They talked about independent and subordinate clauses.

After fifth period, it was time for lunch.

"Come on Sierra." said Ryan after they'd been through the line; She was walking toward the table with Morgan and Erica and Nathaniel and Quentin, and there was another girl this time. But, Dakota was walking the other way towards his table, which had Jake Morton, Garret Melton, Dylan Botts, and they're girlfriends, Desiree Narrvaro(with Jake), Jaycee Fivecoat(with Garret), and Vanessa McBride(with Dylan).

"Dakota? I'm going to sit with Ryan today. And I'll sit with you tomorrow." Sierra said. Dakota shrugged and walked away.

"Hey guys." Sierra said as she sat down.

Morgan jumped up and said, "This is Cheyenne MacAfee. She wasn't here yesterday. Dentist."

Cheyenne shook hands with Sierra and continued to eat. Then she said, "I asked Dakota to the dance in second period, but he said he already had a date! And, he broke up with Mackenzie yesterday."

Sierra said, "I know. And.. I know who he's with." At that sentence, Morgan and Cheyenne jumped up, "Who? Who?" they both asked. Sierra pointed to herself, and they gasped. They gasped so loudly, that a blonde girl with tears running down her cheeks looked up.

"Who's that?" Sierra asked, nodding her head toward the girl.

Cheyenne looked over at her, "Oh, her? That's Mackenzie Thornsberry…. Hey! You'd better watch your back, cause she's mad!"

**Sorry its soooooooooooooo short. But, anyways, I know you'll review. Please?**


	12. Chapter 12: You're goin' to what now?

I. AM. SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! Real life got in the way… blah blah blah. Also, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!! Chapter 12: You're goin' to a what now?

**Sierra walked out of the school with Ryan. Ryan was going to help Ziva and Abby find a dress for Sierra. Both were excited, especially Sierra. Tony drove up and unlocked the car.**

"**Hey dad. This is Ryan, the girl I was telling you about." Sierra said as she slid into the backseat, and Ryan followed.**

"**Hey, Mr. DiNozzo." Ryan said. **

**Tony made a face and said, "I've never been called that. Just call me Tony, please. 'Mr. DiNozzo' just sounds to weird." He started driving and asked, "So, Ryan, you're helping Ziva and Abby do what?"**

**Ryan said, "Yeah, I'm helping them choose a dress for Sierra for the dance." **

**Tony was shocked, "Dance? What dance?" **

"**That boy I told you about? Dakota? He asked me." Sierra said cautiously. **

**She was relieved when her father said, "Fine. But I'll have to meet him." **

**Sierra breathed a sigh of relief. At least her dad wasn't the type to go all out on dates. **

**They walked into NCIS, and Sierra was shocked to find a boy in the bullpen. He was about her age, maybe a year older. He had light brown hair, and was wearing a blue T-shirt with the Superman logo on it. He was sitting at McGee's desk, looking at something on the computer. To Ryan, he looked like any other kid. But, to Sierra, he looked Heaven sent. Instantly, she wanted to run her fingers through his wavy curls, and caress his face with her hands. Her stomach dropped to her feet, and her heart shot into her throat. She noticed she started to get sweaty, and her palms got clammy. Her mouth and throat went dry. All she saw before she fainted was the boy look up at her. **

"**Sierra. Sierra!" said a voice as she became conscience. She fluttered her eyes, and then opened them. She was sitting at Tony's desk, and everyone, Ryan, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and the boy, were standing all around her. Once her eyes hit at the boy, her heart skipped a beat. **

"**Well, she is awake. And, she seems fine." said Ducky, patting Tony on the shoulder. Tony looked worried, and he ran a hand through his hair. **

**Ziva saw Sierra look at Tony and said, "You fainted. Ducky said it could've been the heat." **

**Sierra nodded and stood up, her eyes still on the boy. As soon as she stood, she got dizzy. Ryan and the boy caught her, and Sierra noticed the boy's eyes were a bright shade of green. **

**The boy let her go and said, "Hey. I'm Nick. Nick McGee. I saw you faint, you okay?" **

**Sierra nodded, "Yep. Just fine. I'm Sierra, Sierra DiNozzo. Are you related to Tim McGee?" **

**Nick nodded, "Yeah; He's my cousin. Here he comes now." **

**McGee walked into the bullpen with Gibbs. **

"**What happened?" asked McGee, walking to his computer.**

"**Sierra fainted." said Ryan, then she walked over to him, "So, you're McGee. Si tells me a lot about you." **

**McGee looked confused, "Who are you?" **

"**Ryan Harris. Si's best friend. Wait, I'm your best friend, right?" she asked Sierra. Sierra didn't respond, but, after a few snaps and sayings of her name, she came back to reality. **

"**Huh?" she asked, and Ryan repeated her question. **

"**Of course! Why wouldn't you be?" she said, hugging her best friend.**

**Ryan hugged her back and said, "Yeah, I'm her best friend. Well, where's Ziva and Abby? We need to get to the mall." **

"**Oh, why are you going to the mall?" Nick asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm going on a date. To a dance." Sierra said, and she noticed his cheeks get a little red, like he was mad. **

"**Oh. Hope you have fun." he said before walking out; he sounded disappointed to Sierra. Sierra had, kinda, hoped he would be disappointed, but, the tone was more monotone than anything.**

"**So, what kind of dress do you want?" asked Abby as they walked into the mall.**

"**Well, I guess my dad wouldn't wan anything over the knee, huh?" said Sierra.**

"**Who cares?" said Ryan, "Your dad isn't here! What do you want?" **

"**Well, I was thinking red, but…" she couldn't finish her sentence before she was pulled away by Ryan, with Abby and Ziva scrambling to catch up.**

"**Okay, try this dress on." said Ryan, they were in their third dress store, and on their fifth dress. **

"**Fine, you know, I'm getting hungry." said Abby, who was whining to go eat. She had been whining for the past hour.**

"**Guys… It fits! And, I love it!!" exclaimed Sierra, walking out of the dressing room and modeling for them. It was a Satin Ruched Sweetheart Evening Gown, and it was perfect.**

"**Great! Let's pay and then eat!" said Abby, pulling Sierra's arm.**

"**Wait! Abby, I have to change first." said Sierra.**

**After they had paid for the dress and was done eating, they headed back home. They dropped off Abby and Ryan, and when they came back, everyone was at Tony's house, well, not everyone, Gibbs wasn't there, and Nick was.**

"**What's this?" asked Ziva, standing in front of the T.V.**

"**Well, for one thing, move, please. The game's on. I called McGee over and we called for pizza." said Tony, and he flashed his dazzling smile. **

"**Okay." said Ziva, and she bent down and kissed him.**

"**Hey! Is there any more pizza left?" asked Sierra from her room. **

"**Yeah, but you have to show me your dress first." said her father.**

"**Fine. Wait here." She came back a few minutes later, all dressed up. She twirled, and smiled at them.**

"**Wow! Sierra, that dress is beautiful!" said McGee, but the other two occupants of the couch, Tony and Nick, just sat there, mouth hanging open.**

"**Well? Anybody got anything to say other than Probie over here?" asked Sierra, suddenly becoming conscience of herself.**

"**No, well, yeah! It's great, honey! Nice color, too." said Tony.**

_**Two down, one to go, **_**thought Sierra, **_**and the most important one, too. Wait- What am I saying? **_

**But, Nick just sat there. He didn't move, didn't talk, nothing. Finally, McGee snapped his fingers in front of his cousin, and he woke up.**

"**Huh? Oh, you're very, very beautiful, Sierra." said Nick, and then he went into the other room.**

**Sierra woke up on Friday with butterflies in her stomach. Today was the day of the dance, but also her first date. And, with a popular guy. She never thought she would get that chance. **

"**Sierra?" asked Ziva from down the hall.**

"**Yeah?" **

"**You ready for tonight?" she asked, standing in the doorway.**

"**Maybe…" said Sierra, and they both laughed. **

"**Well, c'mon. I made pancakes. Chocolate chip." They both walked to the kitchen, where they found Tony, already finished with two pancakes. **

"**Tony!" said Ziva, and she swatted his hand away from getting another pancake.**

"**What?" **

"**Those pancakes are for Sierra and me! No!" He tried to grab another pancake. **

"**Fine. I'm going to watch TV." said Tony, defeated.**

"**TV?" asked Sierra.**

"**Yes. We have the day off. Gibbs said. I'm a little worried, though." said Ziva, piling her plate with pancakes.**

"**Whoa, there, Zi. Leave some for me. Why are you worried?" Sierra asked, grabbing a pancake.**

"**Well, Gibbs sounded…. Oh I don't know, suspicious. I'm worried I'll get transferred." **

"**Hey, Zi!"**

"**What, Tony?"**

"**Did you know that the Winter Olympics are going on?" **

"**Yes, Tony. Actually, they ended a week ago." she said. **

"**Oh. Never mind." he said, and Ziva and Sierra laughed. **

**Hey! Sorry for the shortness, and the DANCE IS NEXT CHAP!!!! =) Well, please review! =)**


	13. Chapter 13: A dance with a twist

**I know, I know. I'm lazy, okay? And a procrastinator! I'm sorry! ****L Please don't kill me! J lol Okay, here's the dance chapter! Okay, you know about Sierra's dress last chap? Forget it. You can make one up. I know NOTHING about clothes. Except for shirts, pants, skirts, things like that. Also, forget Ryan's too. J Crap! You know, I never noticed how many people are reading this story! My friends don't really watch NCIS… so I'm REALLY glad you all like it! *hugs***

Everything was ready.

Ryan and Si's hair, their makeup, their dresses, everything.

Except that Si didn't want to go. For three reasons.

Numero uno: She's going with Dakota. Not that that's a _bad_ thing, but, she knew that she has very, VERY strong feelings for Nick. When he's over(which just happens to be all the time), she just stares at him, and when he looks at her, her stomach drops to the underworld.

Numero dos: McGee and Abby are coming over tonight to play games and have dinner. Nick won't be there, but, she had an idea that if she stayed home, so would he. But, she and McGee… they were like best friends. Ever since Kate would bring her to work when Tony had vacations, she had liked McGee. When she was seven/eight, she even had a crush on him. And Abby? She was awesome! She had all the peppy-ness that Sierra ever wanted.

Numero tres: She'd never gone to a dance. Ever. At her old school, she was always in the background. She had known those kids since pre-k, and they all had their friends. And she didn't. Those kids had never seen the movies she had, or didn't like pizza that much. She would make smart-alec jokes in her head, and then write them in her journal when she got home.

She was scared as heck. Her hands were shaking, and she was sweating like a pig.(Not really. It just felt like it.)

At 5:00, there was a knock at the door. Sierra got really excited, and jumped and ran to the door. But it was Dakota. Not Nick.

"Hey, Si." Dakota said, and he hugged Sierra. Sierra weakly hugged back, but still hugged.

"Hey Dakota! You wanna get going?" Ryan asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Ah, wait." Tony said, and he came from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. "I'm Tony, Si's father."

Dakota stuck out his hand to give Tony a handshake, "I'm Dakota Ford." Tony accepted the handshake

"So," Tony started, but Ziva interrupted him.

"Tony, why don't you let these kids get to their dance! I'll drive you kids, okay? Where's Nick?" Ziva asked, and Nick walked up the drive way that minute.

"I'm here." He said, and Sierra stood there, speechless. He looked so… handsome in that tux(that McGee picked out. Abby wanted one with skulls all over it, but McGee didn't like it.).

"Si! Come on, we're leaving now." Ryan said, yanking on her arm.

Ziva dropped them off in front of the school, and they all walked in together.

The gym was decorated all pretty, and there were a lot of kids dancing to Poker Face by Lady GaGa. There was a snack table over in the corner, and tables outside with music playing softly.

"Want to dance, love?" Dakota asked Sierra, and she nodded. Ryan went with them, but she left after a little bit.

They danced for about ten minutes, and then went to the snack table to grab a soda. Then they headed outside to where Ryan and Nick were.

"Hey." Ryan said, waving. She was obviously bored. Nick didn't say anything.

Sierra and Dakota sat down, and they all talked. Except for Nick. He stared at Sierra.

"Dakota! Baby!" they heard someone yell, and Dakota winced.

They all looked to see no one but Mackenzie Thornsberry.

"Mackenzie… I told you… We're done. I'm with Sierra now." a said. That's where Sierra winced.

'_I'm with Sierra now…'_ She obviously didn't feel that way.

While Dakota and Mackenzie bickered, Nick tapped Si on the shoulder.

"You wanna dance?" he asked, and Sierra's heart skipped so many beats that she thought she died.

"S-Su-sure." She said.

They walked into the gym, and the suddenly changed into a slow song. May I by Trading Yesterday.

"Okay…" Sierra said, drawing out the word. Nick grabbed her hand, and guided her to the dance floor. He put her hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

_May I hold you_

_As you fall asleep_

_When the world is falling in_

_And you can't breathe_

_May I love you_

_May I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down_

Sierra put her head on Nick's shoulder and smiled.

_All that's made me (made me)Is all worth trading (worth trading)Just to have one moment with youSo I will let go (let go)All that I know (that I know)Knowing that you're here with me_

Sierra looked up at Nick; straight into his green eyes. Nick got a little closer to Sierra; She could feel his warm breath on her face.

It was she who closed the gap._May I hold youAs you fall to sleepWhen the world is closing inAnd you can't breatheMay I love youMay I be your sheildWhen no one can be foundMay I lay you down_

Once Sierra put her lips on Nick's lips, she knew that he was special. She loved him. And only him.

They parted and looked at each other, and Sierra smiled, and kissed him again.

It was then that song ended. Sierra and Nick danced to the next song after that, Catch Me by Demi Lovato.

"Look," said Sierra, and Nick looked at the snack table.

Ryan and Dakota were there just talking. Ryan smiled really big, and Dakota laughed.

You could tell there was something between them.

"WE NEED A… SIERRA DINOZZO TO THE PARKING LOT, PLEASE, SIERRA DINOZZO TO THE PARKING LOT." said the loud speaker, and she, Nick, Ryan and Dakota all ran out to the parking lot.

They saw McGee and Abby standing there, by McGee's car.

"Abby! What happened?" Sierra asked, seeing Abby's frantic face.

"Gibbs found out about Tony and Ziva! When we left, Gibbs and Tony were fighting!" Abby said.

"Climb in," McGee said, and they sped down to Tony's house.

**Oh noes! Please review! And I promise I won't wait that long again! **

**Hopefully you all liked the ending to the dance. ****J**** I liked the little twist there, didn't you? lol **

**Okay, I have another NCIS story idea, and I need to see if its any good. Will you guys help me? **

**Here's the idea: The title: Love, Hate, Jealousy.**

**Abby gets this plan to get Tony and Ziva together. Have McGee ask Ziva on a date, and have Tony hear and he gets jealous. **

**The only problem is, McGee falls in love with Ziva. Now, we've got a lovesick Probie(McGee) and Probie-With-Love(Ziva), and a jealous Tony and a confused, angry, jealous, lovesick Abby. And Gibbs knows nothing. **

**Well, I see in the end, McGee gives Ziva up to Tony and gets Abby instead. **

**Good? Please tell me! **


	14. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE

I don't know if anyone's still reading this… But I'm rewriting it. :/ I think- no scratch that- I _know_ it can be SO much better. I wrote this story when I was just beginning to write. So, please review if you really are still reading this, and maybe send me a few ideas on how this story can get better and I'll start rewriting. I'll probably delete the old one and start fresh. All of you who review, I'll PM if you have accounts and tell you the new title and such. Thanks!

~RachelHouse22


End file.
